The New Beginning/Issue 2
A deadly mistake. Tom fumbled with the lock and dropped his keys. "Shit!" he yelled. Attracting the attention of some more Zeds.. "Move!" exclaimed Brian as he smashed the door with his crowbar. He put his hand through and undid the lock then pushed through. They ran into the living room as they saw Tom's wife be brutally ripped in half by two zeds fighting over her. "NO!" screamed Tom as he barged into them. He knocked one off her and then the other was on him.. Brian joined the fray and he smashed the one Tom had knocked overs head in. The one attacking Tom bit his arm then Shawn kicked it off him. Then he remembered. "Shit! Lia!" he yelled. Shawn ran out of the house barreling through the zeds outside and lauching himself into his house and he spun around locking the door. He looked over at Lia. Oli was right above her chest about to sink his teeth into her bare neck. Shawn ran up and tackled Oli over. "Oli, its me! Shawn! Listen to me buddy!" Mean while in the other house... "Ahhh God!!" Tom was scraeming as his arm was being ripped to pieces. Brian kicked the zeds mouth away and used his crowbar to cave its head in. He helped Tom up. "My.. My wife...She.." he couldn't say the rest. "Nothing we can do. Come on, Tom.." said brian as he pulled him outside. They fought their way to the house only to find the door locked. Brian tried smashing the door but he couldnt get enough room with Tom behind him keeping the zeds at bay. "Brian, its been a pleasure knowing you for this short time..." started Tom. "My names Brian 'Arty' Tarz, and it has been a pleasure." said Brian still trying to get the door open. "Wait? Tarz? Your brother, was he Mark Tarz?" asked Tom in astonishment. "Yeah.." said Brian glumly. "He was my best friend.. He saved my life in a fight. I guess this will be returning the favour." said Tom. "What?" asked Brian. "My times over Brian, I know what a bite does.." said Tom. Brian said nothing. Tom pointed to his shoulders. The zeds were getting proper bits of him now... Brian had no choice. He got on is shoulders then Tom pushed up with his remaining effort and Brian put a hand on the edge of the roof. He barely managed to pull himself up. Tom collapsed in a sea of zeds. Tears leaked down Brians dirty face. Then darkness overcame him. Shawn had no choice. He pulled a stick from the barricade and pushed it down Oli's throat. He could hear alot of noise coming from outside. Lia had awoken halfway through it but couldnt stop vomiting.He pulled Lia up and ran to the back door knocking off the barricades with his bare fists. His hands badly splintered and bleeding heavily he opened the door with pure agony. He ran outside and looked into Toms house. Alot of zeds had crowded there. "No.." said Shawn nearly giving up then. "He would want us to live, Shawn. You know Brian." Lia told Shawn. Brian and Lia ran to their car and clambered in. A zed ran up to them but the car started up and it hit the front of the car splattering gore all over the windshield. Shawn used the window wipers to get it to a minimum. Then Brian had an idea. They drove back and dropped off one of the emergency walky talkies from the boot. He strapped it to the letterbox then got back in the car and drove off. Neither of them spoke. Brian saw their car drive off. "Shawn! Lia!" he screamed. He ran on the roof to the other side but it was too late. He took one miss step and fell off the side landing on a bush. He groaned. The last he saw was a boy and a lady walking out of Shawns house towards him. Then darkness took him. Category:Uncategorized